pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Absol
Absol (Japanese: アブソル Abusoru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Absol has a dark blue face, a scythe-like tail, and sickle-shaped growth on the right side of its head. Some believe this to be an abnormal development of its right ear, but it is actually a horn, as said in its PokéDex entry. Despite its appearance, this horn is actually very soft to the touch, particularly whenever Absol is not tense or angry. Behavior Like owls, it seems to have one ear point upward and one point downward, supposedly to hear the exact location a sound is coming from. Absol is a very good-natured Pokémon that warns people of up-coming disasters by appearing before them. When it is not warning people in nearby cities, it spends its time up in the mountains. They have a snowy-white coat that is very soft to the touch. Special abilities Absol plays a role in Red and Blue Rescue Team where it saves you and your partner from Articuno's wrath after you defeat it in battle. Then Absol joins you on your journey to meet Ninetales. Evolution Absol can not evolve, however it can transform into its Mega Evolution in Pokémon X/Y during battle. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 120 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 120 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 213 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Mt. Coronet |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Any cave (requires Hoenn Sound) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 13, Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Route 8 |xyrarity=Uncommon (Tall Grass), Common (Yellow Flowers) }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon. |sapphire=Absol has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains. |emerald=It sharply senses even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict natural disasters. It is a long-lived Pokémon that has a life-span of 100 years. |firered=It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom-bringer. |leafgreen=It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom-bringer. |diamond=It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger. |pearl=It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger. |platinum=Rumored to sense danger with its horn, it became a target. It fled deep into the mountains. |heartgold=It has the ability to foretell natural disasters. Its life span is over a hundred years. |soulsilver=It has the ability to foretell natural disasters. Its life span is over a hundred years. |black=Rumored to sense danger with its horn, it became a target. It fled deep into the mountains. |white=Rumored to sense danger with its horn, it became a target. It fled deep into the mountains. |black 2= It appears from deep in the mountains to warn people about upcoming disasters it has sensed with its horn. |white 2= It appears from deep in the mountains to warn people about upcoming disasters it has sensed with its horn. |x=It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger. |y=It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom bringer. }} Learnset Leveling }} |Physical|Beauty|3}} |Physical|Tough|3}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Status|Smart|0}} |Physical|Cool|2}} |Special|Cool|1}} |Physical|Smart|1}} |Status|Beauty|0}} |Physical|Tough|3}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Physical|Cool|3}} |Special|Smart|2}} |Physical|Smart|2}} |Status|Cool|0}} |Physical|Beauty|3}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Physical|Cool|2}} |Status|Beauty|2}} }} By TM/HM }} |Special|Beauty|2}} |Status|Smart|0}} |Status|Smart|2}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Special|Smart|1}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Status|Smart|0}} |Special|Beauty|2}} |Special|Beauty|2}} |Special|Cool|2}} |Status|Cute|0}} |Status|Tough|2}} |Physical|Cute|2}} |Physical|Cool|2}} |Special|Cool|2}} |Special|Cool|2}} |Physical|Cute|2}} |Special|Smart|2}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Special|Cool|2}} |Special|Beauty|2}} |Status|Tough|2}} |Special|Beauty|2}} |Physical|Smart|2}} |Physical|Cool|2}} |Status|Tough|0}} |Physical|Cute|2}} |Physical|Smart|2}} |Status|Cute|0}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Physical|Tough|0}} |Status|Smart|0}} |Physical|Cool|0}} |Special|Beauty|2}} |Status|Tough|2}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Physical|Cute|2}} |Physical|Cool|1}} |Status|Smart|0}} |Physical|Beauty|2}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Physical|Tough|2}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Status|Beauty|0}} |Status|Smart|0}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Special|Cool|2}} |Physical|Tough|3}} |Physical|Beauty|2}} |Physical|Cute|3}} |Physical|Cool|2}} |Special|Smart|1}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Status|Smart|1}} |Physical|Cool|3}} |Physical|Cool|3}} |Physical|Tough|2}} }} Appearances In the anime An Absol made its anime appearance in AG107: Absol-ute Disaster. Trivia *Absol is one of only nine pure dark types. The others are Umbreon, Poochyena, Mightyena, Darkrai, Purrloin, Liepard, Zorua, and Zoroark. *Absol is the only non-Psychic type that can learn Psycho Cut by level-up. Name origin The name "Absol" could mean "absence" of "sol," or sunlight, which may refer to the fact that there is no sunlight (literaly) or happiness (figuratively) in a natural disaster, explains why it is a -type, and also why it is a nocturnal Pokémon. Another possible etymology comes from the word "absolve", i.e. Absol is absolved of any responsibility once the people have been warned. The name could also come from "absolution". Its name could also mean "absolute" because white is an absolute color, and in the game the dark blue areas appear black, also an absolute. Gallery 359Absol_AG_anime.png 359Absol_AG_anime 2.png 359Absol_AG_anime 3.png 359Absol_AG_anime 4.png 359Absol-Mega_XY_anime.png 359Absol_Dream.png 359Absol_Mega_Dream.png 359Absol_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 359Absol_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Absol_Hyper_Beam.jpg|Absol Using Hyper Beam Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon